SEX & DIRTY RICH
by Sophie Queen
Summary: Ela sentia prazer em dar prazer, ele sentia prazer em coletar riquezas alheias. Mas o que pode acontecer quando duas pessoas descobrem que querem a mesma coisa, sexo e dinheiro e os obtêm da maneira mais suja.


*****SEX AND DIRTY RICH*****

.

**Título**: Sex and Dirty Rich (Sexo Sujo e Rico)

**Autor:** Sophie Queen

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward.

**Personagens:** Todos humanos

**Gênero:** Romance / Drama / Lemons

**Classificação:** maiores de 18 (Pode conter material proibido para menores, mas os menores ultimamente).

**Sinopse:** Ela sentia prazer em dar prazer, ele sentia prazer em coletar riquezas alheias. Mas o que pode acontecer quando duas pessoas descobrem que querem a mesma coisa, sexo e dinheiro e os obtêm da maneira mais suja.

.

Estava caminhando lentamente pelas calçadas sujas da região portuária de Chicago, Illinois, observando o pôr do sol descendo no horizonte pelo Lago Michigan, era meio de janeiro, o frio do inverno castigava a cidade, abracei-me mais sobre o meu casaco de lã escocesa azul marinho, e continuei caminhando sentido contrário ao vento para o meu local de trabalho.

Algumas pessoas viviam me perguntando o porquê de depois de ter conseguido aquela pequena fortuna em um jogo de azar eu continuava trabalhando na Sunset, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me desvincular daquele lugar.

Primeiro porque eu amava todos lá, desde o proprietário Emmett e sua esposa Rosalie – uma antiga _funcionária_ –, passando pelos barmens e terminando nas minhas companheiras de espetáculo, por mais que sejamos apenas colegas.

Segundo porque é excitante ver aqueles homens e aquelas mulheres desejando o meu corpo. Sorri me lembrando do meu cliente da noite passada, Mike Newton um gerente de uma empresa de softwares que acabava de ser promovido para diretor geral de vendas, e veio celebrar sua promoção gastando o seu salário, para ter prazer.

Estava me preparando para atravessar a East Wacker Drive quando cinco carros da polícia de Chicago passaram numa velocidade surpreendente por mim. A criminalidade em Chicago era descomunal, a cada semana os inúmeros homicídios estampavam as capas dos jornais locais e estaduais, mas no último mês era outro tipo de crime que estampava os jornais.

Um misterioso ladrão de bancos que estava agindo por toda a cidade, furtando os dólares e jóias que estavam nos cofres dos mesmos. A polícia não conseguia entender como o _Enigma _– como todos o chamavam -, conseguia se infiltrar na segurança e de forma displicente abrir os cofres e retirar tudo o que desejava sem a polícia tomar ciência que ele estava ali. Era por isso que a polícia estava frustrada, sempre que chegavam ao local o misterioso assaltante já tinha feito a sua limpa no cofre e deixado um pequeno enigma para trás, por isso do codinome.

Assim que as viaturas se afastaram, eu finalmente consegui atravessar a avenida, e afastei meus pensamentos sobre o _enigmático_ assaltante de bancos. Dei mais alguns passos quando um estranho do outro lado da Wacker Drive me chamou a atenção.

Ele estava encostado no parapeito do lago, olhando fixamente em minha direção. Vestia um casaco preto, calças jeans, um tênis preto e um boné também preto do _New York Yankees_, em sua mão esquerda havia um cigarro, que ele levou a boca no exato momento que eu o encarava.

Apesar da distância em que estávamos um do outro, deu para notar que sua pele era extremamente branca e ele tinha um sorriso divertido em seu rosto. Quando ele notou que eu estava encarando este somente balançou a sua cabeça e alargou seu sorriso. Será que seria esse homem o _Enigma_? Tive que rir da minha suposição, afinal pelas suas roupas a última coisa que ele seria, era um espertíssimo assaltante de bancos.

Voltei a minha atenção ao meu caminho até o clube onde eu trabalhava próxima a entrada notei uma belíssima loira morango - minha companheira de show -, se aproximando para cumprirmos o nosso contrato, e fazer o nosso show.

Tanya Denali, uma jovem extremamente linda que para manter sua faculdade de Direito fazia bicos de striper, nos tornamos _colegas_ – afinal nesse meio onde trabalhamos nunca tínhamos amigos -, quando a ajudei com um poderosíssimo empresário do ramo de telecomunicações, desde então ela sempre me pedia ajuda quando a situação com seus clientes era delicada.

Sorrimos cúmplices, e começamos uma conversa ocasional até o nosso camarim, assim que alcançamos o _backstage_ uma imponente loira, de olhos azuis, alta, extremamente bela e com um corpo escultural conversava com uma baixinha de cabelos pretos espetados para todos os lados, Rosalie e Alice, esposa e irmã de Emmett, respectivamente, o proprietário da casa.

Rose que já dividira o palco comigo conversava animadamente com Alice quando viu a mim e a Tanya. Disse algo para a pequena e ambas voltaram seus olhos para nós. Os espetaculares olhos amêndoas de Alice brilhavam em expectativa, igualmente como os azuis de Rosalie, pelo que parecia elas estavam aprontando alguma coisa. Tanya pelo que parecia também notou o olhar delas, pois segurou uma respiração e me encarou com seus frios olhos cinza, me fazendo dar de ombros.

- Bella! Tanya! – exclamou uma Alice animada ao nos ver. – Como vocês estão nessa maravilhosa quarta-feira de janeiro? – realmente a coisa era feia, a última vez que Alice utilizou essa mesma frase eu, Tanya e as outras meninas, usamos fantasias de vampiras sexys e sanguinárias, no Halloween.

- Alice, Rose – as cumprimentei. -, para que tanta emoção _Edna "E" Moda_*? – Alice sorriu com a menção de seu apelido. Ela havia acabado de se formar na Universidade de Chicago em Design de Moda, e queria trabalhar com figurinos de grandes shows da Broadway, mas como esse ainda era um sonho distante, ela se contentava em nos usar de cobaia.

- Adivinha o tema para o show de hoje à noite? – ela perguntou pulando animadamente.

- Roupas? – Tanya chutou.

- Plumas e paetês? – arrisquei.

- Não. – ela fez um gesto de descaso. – Algo excitante, prazeroso,_necessário_.

- _Dinheiro_? – perguntei divertida.

- Bella, você descobriu. – ela disse vindo correndo até mim e me abraçando com força.

Como eu suspeitava somente uma mente diabólica e excepcionalmente criativa como a de Alice para usar um tema desses em meio ao caos que o misterioso assaltante de bancos causava, sorri com a minha constatação lembrando-me do homem que estava me observando anteriormente.

Ficamos mais algum tempo conversando antes de entrar no camarim. Eu como a dançarina mais _antiga_ da casa tinha um próprio para mim, que era todo em azul, fui até o meu espelho e liguei as luzes para assim conseguir me maquiar, foi então que eu vi a fantasia que Alice havia confeccionado para mim, um corpete de lantejoulas marfim e verde, acompanhado de uma calcinha da mesma maneira, quando eu reparei bem vi que a fantasia tinha o desenho de notas de dólares, pelo menos era mais discreta que o couro vermelho e a renda preta da fantasia de Halloween.

Tirei o meu casaco, o pendurando na arara, para em seguida me encarar no espelho. A minha pele alva emoldurada pelos meus cabelos castanhos avermelhados davam um contraste exótico a mim, mas o que eu mais gostava no meu rosto, não era o meu nariz arrebitado, muito menos a minha boca perfeitamente delineada, mas sim meus expressivos olhos castanhos de um tom muito similar a chocolate.

Sorri para a minha imagem no espelho, apesar de parecer _comum_ aos olhos externos eu conseguia envolver quem eu desejava, e era por causa desse meu dom que eu era apaixonada pelo o que eu fazia. Encantar homens e mulheres com o meu show, e depois caso alguém seja _interessante_, mostrar o meu outro lado, o lado que é comandado pela luxúria, o lado em que o prazer comanda meus atos, o lado que adora e necessita fazer sexo.

Estava tão concentrada fazendo a minha maquiagem que assustei ao ver Tanya, entrando pela porta do meu camarim com um sutiã e uma calcinha dourada.

- Bella – ela me chamou, com uma voz chorosa. – Alice quer que eu me vista de _American Express Gold_, eu pareço por acaso um cartão de crédito? – ela choramingou, vir-me-ei para encará-la e realmente ela estava de cartão de crédito, tive que segurar uma risada.

- Pelo menos você não é dinheiro, coisa que todos podem ter. – eu disse apontando para a fantasia que estava pendurada na arara, ela encarou a minha fantasia, e depois gargalhou.

- Mas a sua tem uma _identificação_. – ela disse entre risos, caminhando até onde minha fantasia estava pendurada.

- Como assim? – perguntei confusa, me levantando da cama e indo onde ela encarava a minha roupa.

- Você está _marcada_. – ela gargalhou novamente, foi então que notei que a calcinha do meu figurino na parte de trás tinha escrito com lantejoulas pretas e em letras garrafais a palavra _Enigma_.

- _Alice_! – gritei entre os dentes, em meio segundo ela adentrou o meu camarim com Rosalie em seus calcanhares.

- Você me chamou Bella? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Eu gostaria de saber o porquê da minha fantasia vir com o apelido estúpido daquele estúpido ladrão de bancos? – sibilei entre os dentes.

- Ah... – ela disse com um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto angelical. – Porque algo me diz que ele vai aparecer essa noite aqui na boate e vai se encantar por você _Nessie_. – ela disse com carinho o meu nome artístico.

- Se encantar? Por _mim_? – perguntei entre gargalhadas, só Alice para ter essas desculpas mais esfarrapadas. Ficamos mais alguns minutos discutindo sobre as fantasias e sobre o misterioso Enigma, mas como hoje era dia de show, logo elas saíram do meu camarim para que eu terminasse de me trocar.

Depois de alguns minutos, terminei a minha maquiagem, deixando os meus olhos extremamente pretos, dessa maneira o castanho chocolate dos meus olhos ficavam mais brilhantes, vesti a maldita fantasia de dólar, e me encarei no espelho. Incrivelmente o marfim e o verde claro da roupa fizeram um contraste estranho com a minha pele, se você encarasse de relance diria que eu estava nua, mas se prestasse melhor a atenção, notaria as diferenças.

Vesti as minhas botas pretas de salto agulha e cano longo, e depois coloquei o meu robe preto – essa era a marca registrada da Nessie, um robe de veludo negro.

O meu nome artístico foi à parte mais difícil desse emprego, uma vez que eu não encontrava nenhum ideal para mim, até que um dia assistindo um documentário sobre lendas, uma em especial chamou a minha atenção, ela citava o Lago Ness, onde vivia o monstro, a lenda era tão fascinante que eu adotei ele para mim, e definitivamente fazia muito sucesso.

Vir-me-ei para encarar-me novamente no espelho e notei que faltava algo, e de uma maneira estranha para alguns, extremamente normal para mim, agitei meus cabelos para deixá-lo mais _selvagem_. Depois desse meu pequeno ritual me encarei novamente no espelho, e definitivamente a minha imagem gritava _sexo_, sorri orgulhosa para mim mesma.

Encarei o relógio do meu telefone celular e notei que faltava apenas cinco minutos para o início do show. E misteriosamente eu me sentia empolgada com esse show de hoje, algo me dizia que a minha vida iria mudar para sempre. Diante meus pensamentos soltei uma gargalhada, afinal _nada_ nem _ninguém_ me faria largar essa vida.

Saí do meu camarim e dei de cara com as outras nove bailarinas da casa, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Lauren, Jessica, Angela, Heidi, Jane e Victoria, todas estavam apelativamente mostrando que o tema de hoje era dinheiro. Tanya, Kate e Irina eram o trio _American Express_, Gold, Black e Blue, respectivamente. Lauren, Jessica, Angela, Heidi, Jane e Victoria, estavam com roupas de outras moedas estrangeiras, mas nenhuma delas era tão bonita como a minha de _dólar_.

Todas as nove estavam nesse meio para ou pagar sua universidade, ou para ajudar em casa nas despesas, nenhuma delas se orgulhavam do trabalho, a única que fazia porque realmente gostava desse mundo, onde sexo e dinheiro são sinônimos era eu.

Jasper um homem imponente com seus cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e seu corpo com músculos esguios, mas muito existentes, era o apresentador do nosso show. Na verdade ele não passava de um grande amigo de Emmett, que depois de ganhar numa máquina de caça níqueis em Las Vegas alguns milhares de dólares, entrou para a sociedade da Sunset, desde então ele e Alice vivem um romance às escondidas, já que Emmett não permite que a sua _irmãzinha_ namore um charlatão.

Ele passou por mim com um belíssimo terno marfim, se encaminhando para o palco para apresentar cada uma de nós. E assim logo o tema da boate começou a soar por todo o local, e Jasper começou a fazer as nossas apresentações.

Começou com Lauren, depois Jessica, Victoria, Heidi, Jane, Angela, Irina, Kate e Tanya sucessivamente, do backstage eu podia ouvir as frases de aprovação a cada uma das meninas, mas a maioria ali vinha ver a estrela maior, _Nessie_, e foi assim que Jasper começou a minha apresentação.

- Das montanhas da Escócia, sobre o lago Ness – ele começou a minha história, com a sua voz, grave e penetrante. -, existe uma criatura mística, que na maioria das lendas assombra aqueles que interferem na sua morada, mas o que ninguém sabe é que essa criatura mística tem um enorme segredo. – ele fez uma pausa dramática, na qual eu entrava na penumbra do palco, que por causa do meu robe negro ninguém via para a encenação do teatro.

"Segredo esse que somente é revelado na escuridão do lago Ness," – ele continuou, enquanto eu começava a movimentar meus quadris lentamente. - "na negritude da água calma, emerge a criatura em corpo de mulher, para seduzir aqueles que a ela interessa, e levando-os para as profundezas do prazer, com vocês _Nessie_."

E quando Jasper disse meu nome, eu me virei para encarar a minha platéia, que me encarava enfeitiçada. Comecei a minha dança, sem retirar o meu robe, somente para aguçar a imaginação de todos ali. Descia até o chão mostrando onde as minhas botas terminavam, e voltava a soltar o veludo, para cobrir todo o meu corpo.

Essa dança da _"conquista"_ era a minha parte preferida do show – claro se tirarmos o final, quando eu na companhia de algum telespectador_interessante_ me aproveito sexualmente dele. Os olhares atentos a minha dança é o que mais infla meu ego, pois da distância que estou consigo ver o olhar de cobiça, de luxúria, de cada pessoa. Caminhei sensualmente até o mastro do Pole Dance, e usando toda a minha capacidade de conquista, eu comecei a dançar nele.

Apesar do robe preto ainda estar cobrindo todo o meu corpo, era facilmente perceptível ver os que fantasiavam com o meu corpo nu, fazendo os mesmos movimentos que fazia no Pole Dance em cima ou em baixo dos seus corpos. Lentamente comecei a desamarrar o robe, e quando estava para começar a revelar a minha fantasia eu _o vi_.

Sentado no meio da boate, com uma camisa preta, calça jeans, um cigarro em suas mãos e um copo de uísque na mesa a sua frente. Mesmo ele estando sentado era perceptível que era um homem alto, e apesar da camisa, notava-se que seu peitoral era maravilhosamente definido.

Sua pele era branca, tanto quanto a minha, seus cabelos de uma estranha cor ruiva, um tom misturado de loiro e castanho, que lembrava a cor bronze meticulosamente desalinhado, um sorriso torto – familiar - de satisfação em seu rosto angelical.

Seus lábios não eram carnudos, mas de um tamanho ideal para aquele rosto, e estavam extremamente vermelhos, fazendo uma vontade louca de beijá-lo se apoderar de mim. Mas o que mais impressionava naquele estranho eram seus olhos. _Verdes_. Verdes, de um tom incrivelmente único, uma mistura de esmeralda, com diversas outras tonalidades de verde. Seu olhar era hipnotizante.

Enquanto eu tirava o meu robe lentamente, eu notava o seu olhar sobre mim, eu mesma não conseguia desviar os meus dele, pareciam que estávamos em um conversa onde palavras não cabiam somente o olhar era necessário. Eu continuava fazendo a minha apresentação, com os movimentos há tempos decorados, e ele parecia estudar todos os meus movimentos com demasiada atenção.

Quando em um movimento, onde eu tinha que descer até o chão com as minhas pernas abertas e minhas costas apoiadas no mastro do Pole dance, onde depois eu acariciava as minhas coxas, foi o estopim para a minha ebulição de desejo por aquele homem.

Quando as minhas mãos apertavam as minhas coxas, e depois as levava a minha intimidade coberta pelo figurino, eu o vi molhando os lábios em desejo, e depois mordiscando o inferior. Apesar de seus olhos extremamente verdes, eu notava-os malignamente negros, e aquilo aguçou ainda mais o meu desejo.

Continuando a minha dança, virei de costas para ele, para que ele pudesse analisar todo o _material_, e pela a minha visão periférica eu o vi lendo a palavra que estava escrita na parte de trás da minha calcinha, e depois ele deu aquele seu charmoso sorriso torto, e esse era de completa satisfação.

Foi então que a frase que Alice me disse mais cedo ecoou em minha cabeça_ "Porque algo me diz que ele vai aparecer essa noite aqui na boate e vai se encantar por você"_ seria ele o Enigma, o grande assaltante de bancos?

Encarei-o mais uma vez, e aquele maravilhoso sorriso torto ainda estava ali, foi então que me lembrei do estranho no parapeito do Lago Michigan, que tinha o mesmo sorriso torto que esse. Sorri presunçosa, pelo que parecia o estranho me seguiu até o meu local de trabalho.

Continuei a minha dança sensual, sem desviar o olhar dele, afinal ele seria a minha _presa_, a que eu levaria para as profundezas do prazer. Seu olhar estudava cada movimento do meu corpo, cada curva que eu tinha, ele parecia em outra realidade ali me analisando, e incrivelmente eu parecia também em outra realidade.

Terminei a minha apresentação com uma salva de palmas, encarei a ele que não batia palmas, mas estampava o seu maravilhoso sorriso torto no rosto, passando sua língua pelos dentes. Uma excitação me tomou, eu queria esse estranho naquele momento, e aproveitando o momento onde todas as dançarinas andam pela casa, caminhei a passos firmes até onde ele estava sentado.

A cada passo que eu dava me aproximando dele, o meu estômago se contorcia, pelo que parecia pela primeira vez as borboletas tinham o atacado, coloquei um sorriso nervoso em meu rosto, e continuei indo em sua direção. Apesar do nervosismo aparente pela proximidade, parecia que tudo no meu mundo estava no seu devido lugar, e que aquele estranho era uma parte _essencial_ do meu mundo.

Quando a nossa distância era de apenas alguns passos, ele que continuava sentado, esticou sua mão para que eu a pegasse, e assim eu fiz. No exato segundo em que a minha pele entrou em contato com a dele, eu senti uma corrente elétrica passar pelo meu corpo, dando choques de prazer, e pelo que parecia ele também sentia, e sem hesitar ele me puxou, me fazendo sentar em seu colo.

Encarei aquelas duas esmeraldas, e senti meu ar faltando, ele parecia hipnotizado com meus olhos, e arfava somente pelo o olhar. Estava tão concentrada em seus olhos, e ele também parecia nos meus, que assustei quando senti sua mão um pouco fria deslizando pela a minha coxa, sentido a minha cintura. O seu toque era suave, porém decidido, eu estava deslumbrada por aquele homem, atitude que eu _nunca_ tive nessa profissão.

Estava tão concentrada em sua mão na minha coxa, e em seu olhar penetrante que assustei quando com um toque suave ele acariciou meu rosto, e com seus dedos desenhou os meus lábios. Meu coração batia desesperadamente em meu peito, levei as minhas mãos ao seu peitoral, que realmente era muito definido, e seu coração estava na mesma velocidade que o meu, sorri presunçosamente e ele copiou meu ato.

- Nessie – ele disse meu nome artístico com mesura, o tintilhar de sua voz era como sinos, uma batida firme e suave, com um toque grave, senti meus pêlos da nuca se arrepiando. – _Edward_, e pode ter certeza que o prazer é todo meu.

- Me chame de _Bella_, Edward. – pedi sensualmente, não sei por que, era a primeira vez que eu usava meu próprio nome, eu precisava ouvir meu nome saindo por aqueles lábios. – E o prazer, pode ter certeza é meu também. – completei maliciosamente.

Ele ampliou seu sorriso torto, e intensificou seu toque em meus lábios. Sentir o gosto de sua pele junto a eles me deixou mais excitada do que nunca, sentia a minha intimidade se contraindo de desejo, deixando a minha calcinha úmida.

- Bella, nome perfeito para você. – disse com carinho, e se aproximou do meu ouvido, senti sua respiração quente num ponto sensível. – Por que eu pude saber seu nome _verdadeiro_? – perguntou num misto de fascinação e confusão.

- Porque algo me diz que você esconde um enorme segredo também. – sibilei em seu ouvido, aproveitando para mordiscar o seu lóbulo. Ele se contorceu diante da minha audácia, e apertou minha cintura com suas mãos firmes.

- Digamos que sim. – ele respondeu com um sorriso torto. – Quanto eu tenho que pagar para te tirar daqui _agora_? – questionou maliciosamente.

- Não sei ao certo, nesse caso você tem que conversar com o meu chefe – sibilei apontando para Emmett, que com toda a sua corpulência era fácil achá-lo. -, enquanto você resolve essa _burocracia_ eu vou trocar essa _roupa_. – disse analisando o meu figurino.

- Não – ele disse rápido, o encarei confusa. - Bella, me dê o prazer de_retirá-la_. – ele suplicou.

- Algum motivo em especial? – perguntei maliciosa.

- Porque _tem _o meu apelido nela. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo rir.

- Seu apelido? – perguntei irônica. – Então creio que a quem se refere na minha roupa é outra pessoa. Outro _Enigma_.

- Não, tenho certeza que se refere a mim mesmo. – disse convicto, se aproximou do meu ouvido e complementou. - Eu posso provar para você depois. – e em seguida mordiscou meu lóbulo, tal como eu havia feito com ele anteriormente.

- Irei cobrar essa _prova_. – sussurrei em seus lábios, roçando os meus suavemente. Ele sorriu contra os meus, antes de sibilar.

- É melhor eu ir conversar com seu chefe para tirá-la daqui, já que o meu discernimento está um pouco falho com você perto de mim. – dei um sorriso torto a ele, e me levantei. Assim que estava de pé ao seu lado, encarei aqueles magníficos orbes verdes.

- Com essa fantasia? – perguntei na dúvida.

- Por favor. – ele pediu.

- Ok, encontro você na entrada em dez minutos. – sibilei sensualmente, me virando para ir em direção ao backstage. Fiz questão de rebolar para atrair ainda mais a atenção dele, e com um olhar por cima do meu ombro, eu o vi massageando o meio de suas pernas. _Perfeito_ o corpo dele já me deseja, assim como o meu.

Na entrada dos camarins não havia ninguém, me aproveitando disso caminhei lentamente até o meu. Vesti um vestido preto, que tinha ali para emergências, e em seguida coloquei o meu casaco azul marinho, peguei a minha bolsa, e nela coloquei algumas coisas, dentre elas meu celular, um pequeno estojo de maquiagem, um conjunto de lingerie preto e algumas camisinhas, afinal segurança nunca é demais.

Encarei-me no espelho, e algo no meu rosto não me agradou, pegando um demaquilante e umedecendo um algodão, levei aos meus lábios, para retirar o vermelho do batom que eu estava usando. Assim que a minha boca estava livre daquele vermelhão, alcancei o estojo de maquiagem que havia colocado na bolsa e retirei um gloss cor de boca dali, e passei pelos meus lábios. Numa nova análise no espelho, eu fiquei satisfeita com o resultado, e pegando a minha bolsa, sai do meu camarim rumo à noite _maravilhosa_ que eu teria com a minha presa.

Enquanto eu caminhava sorrateiramente pela boate, eu notava os olhares de surpresa das meninas e das pessoas que estavam assistindo o show, mas limitei-me a sorrir convencidamente. Quando estava próxima a entrada, vi Rosalie, Alice e Jasper conversando sobre alguma coisa, e quando eles me viram aproximando, me encararam com reverência. Fiquei confusa com a atitude deles, mas fora Alice que veio até mim, e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Sua semana vai ser _bem _agitada. – terminou com uma risadinha.

- Como? – questionei confusa.

- Seu acompanhante de hoje pagou o triplo do que rende sua semana à Emmett para te ter _todos_ os dias. – olhei estarrecida para Alice, eu sabia que só o meu cachê de uma semana mantinha facilmente a Sunset, por todo o mês.

- Seu irmão aceitou? – perguntei incrédula, mas mesmo assim imaginando passar a semana toda tendo e dando prazer àquele homem.

- Bella, ele pagou a receita de três meses, Emmett seria muito burro se não aceitasse. – ela disse com uma expressão de óbvio.

- Sem contar que ele é um _gato_. – Rosalie que estava próxima, veio até nós e completou.

- É... Acho que vou me divertir muito naquele parque de diversões essa semana. – concordei com um sorriso presunçoso, fazendo as duas gargalharem.

- Assim que se diz. – disse uma Alice animada. – Agora anda porque ele já está te esperando. – completou maliciosamente.

- Até daqui uma semana _bitches_. – sibilei quando alcancei a porta que levava a chapelaria e a entrada da casa, elas sorriram animadas para mim.

Assim que entrei no corredor, o vi encostado próximo a porta com um novo cigarro na mão, vestindo o mesmo casaco preto que ele estava à tarde, próximo ao lago Michigan, novamente sorri com o fato de ele ter vindo até ao meu trabalho para me ver e consequentemente me _ter_.

Ele voltou seu rosto para onde eu estava parada o encarando, e deu seu sorriso torto para mim, retribui o gesto e caminhei a passos decididos até onde ele estava. As borboletas no meu estômago estavam em revoada, frenéticas, e incrivelmente eu estava extremamente nervosa.

- Podemos ir, _Bella_? – perguntou com uma reverencia palpável quando disse meu nome.

- Claro Edward. – disse me aproximando dele. Assim que cheguei ao seu lado, ele levou sua mão à base da minha coluna, e mesmo com o empecilho das roupas, senti minha pele queimando como fogo em brava, onde sua mão estava.

Quando saímos para a noite fria de Chicago, o vento gelado cortou o ar, atingindo meu rosto, e com um arrepio me abracei mais em meu casaco, ele notando meu gesto, me trouxe mais junto dele, num abraço, numa tentativa – bem sucedida – de me aquecer. Alguns passos depois, estávamos na rua lateral a Sunset, ele me guiou até um esplendoroso Volvo prata reluzente, pelo que parecia ele tinha _muito_dinheiro.

Novamente a dúvida se ele é ou não o Enigma, o assaltante de bancos me tomou, mas ele disse que iria _provar_ que o nome na minha fantasia se referia a ele, e internamente eu torcia muito, para que ele fosse quem a intenção era para ser.

Assim que destravou as portas do carro, ele foi até o lado do passageiro e a abriu para mim, e em seguida me ajudou a adentrá-lo, sorri agraciada pela sua atitude, nenhum dos meus outros amantes fizeram isso para comigo. Assim que me acomodei no banco, ele sorriu satisfeito, e repeti o gesto, para em seguida ele fechar a porta, e se encaminhar para o outro lado do carro. Logo que assumiu a posição do motorista, ele voltou seu olhar para mim, retribui o sorriso e aquelas profundas esmeraldas verdes me encarou.

- Definitivamente azul é a _sua_ cor. – ele disse deslizando as costas da sua mão no meu rosto, o calor que senti com seu toque foi desconcertante, logo esse calor se espalhou por todo o meu corpo, fazendo todos os reflexos sexuais que eu possuo se contraírem em expectativa.

- Te garanto que nua, eu fico _bem _melhor. – sussurrei em seu ouvido. No momento que comecei a me afastar dele, vi seus olhos queimando em desejo, e em questão de meio segundo, senti uma de suas mãos se enterrando em meus cabelos, e a outra segurando minha cintura, me puxando para junto dele, para finalmente nossos lábios se tocarem.

No momento em que seus lábios encostaram-se aos meus, com um toque um tanto quanto rude, senti toda a ebulição do prazer me tomar, um frenesi inexplicável se espalhou pelo meu corpo, a eletricidade corrente entre nós era estupidamente mágica, algo impossível de ser explicado. Sua língua pediu passagem, e eu a concedi sem oferecer nenhuma resistência, e quando elas começaram a sua dança em nossas bocas - que pareciam se encaixar -, foi o estopim para todo o meu corpo e sentidos reagir, em milésimos de segundos meus dedos estavam enterrados em seus cabelos, os puxando para mais próximo de mim, suas mãos se encontravam uma em minha nuca e a outra em minha cintura, me trazendo para mais próximo dele, numa tentativa de nos fundir.

As emoções transmitidas naquele beijo eram imensuráveis, nunca fui muito de beijar meus clientes, mas da mesma forma que tive vontade de dizer meu nome verdadeiro a ele, tive de beijá-lo, e incrivelmente não me decepcionei, sem sombra de dúvidas esse era o melhor beijo que já tive na vida. Quando o ar estava faltando, nos afastamos milimetricamente para respirar, enquanto estava tentando recuperar meu fôlego, ele beijava e explorava toda a extensão do meu pescoço sentido a minha orelha. Seus beijos molhados, sua língua, o toque de seus lábios estava me deixando inebriada, eu queria mais, eu queria acabar com todas as barreiras que tinham entre nós.

E tomada por essa necessidade de sentir seu corpo, comecei a tentar tirar o seu casaco, ele estava tão distraído explorando meu pescoço e orelha, que demorou a ele notar que eu estava o despindo, ele tirou seus lábios do meu pescoço e os levou de encontro com os meus, e novamente aquele beijo cheio de emoção, cheio de voracidade, cheio de fúria, me consumiu, todos os meus sentidos estavam falhos, tudo por conta do prazer.

- Bella – ele gemeu entre o beijo, somente gemi sinal que eu estava ouvindo. -, você acha que consegue se segurar por cinco minutos, eu não quero _fodê-la_ aqui no carro, pelo menos não _ainda_. – ouvi-lo falando sujo só aumentou mais o meu desejo por ele, e tirando uma força hercúlea que nem sabia que tinha, antes de ter beijado aquele homem, me afastei dele, respirado pesadamente.

- _Cinco_ minutos? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha e fitando o relógio que tinha no painel do carro, onde marcava dez e meia da noite.

- Cinco minutos. – ele prometeu, me encarando com aquelas esmeraldas hipnotizantes. Sorri torto para ele antes de responder.

- Seu tempo já está correndo. – disse divertida, ele deu o seu magnífico sorriso torto e me beijou suavemente, antes de ligar o carro e sair em disparada pelas ruas quase vazias de Chicago. O silêncio que se instalou entre nós era confortável, não era necessárias palavras para expressar a expectativa que pairava no ar, a tensão sexual entre nós era palpável.

As ruas de Chicago passavam num borrão para mim, a única coisa que conseguia ver, eram as linhas formadas pelas luzes da cidade. E quando ele finalmente deixou a Wacker Drive** para pegar a West Randolph Street**, e depois a North Canal Street** eu sabia que estávamos próximos do destino final, e quando ele virou a West Fulton Street** parando o carro em um imponente edifício branco eu sabia que havíamos chego. Apesar de também morar na região central de Chicago eu nunca havia notado esse prédio, e digamos que não é um que se passa despercebido.

Rapidamente ele entrou na garagem subterrânea, e estacionando o seu carro com uma destreza surpreendente, ele veio me ajudar a sair do mesmo. Numa verificada rápida no relógio do painel do carro notei que era dez e trinta e quatro, definitivamente ele cumpre suas promessas.

- _Mademoiselle_ – ele disse abrindo a porta do carro, e estendendo sua mão para mim. -, _s'il vous plaît suivez-moi_ ***. – ele disse em um francês impecável, e ouvi-lo falando francês foi o suficiente para todo o meu corpo já aguçado para tê-lo, se contorcer ainda mais de tesão, por mais que eu não entendesse uma palavra que ele disse.

- Oui. – limitei a dizer, já que essa era uma das poucas palavras que eu sabia em francês. Assim que deixei o conforto de seu Volvo, ele me guiou até o elevador, ainda segurando a minha mão, todo o calor emanado pelo contato de nossas peles, aumentava mais e mais a minha excitação.

E assim que entramos no elevador, ele apertou o botão que identificava_cobertura_, a curiosidade para saber se ele era o Enigma ladrão de bancos, me tomou novamente, mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa a sua boca já estava tomando a minha em um beijo avassalador.

Seus lábios ferozes contra os meus, suas mãos acariciando todo o meu corpo, toda a imponência de seu corpo grudado ao meu - sendo impossibilitado de um contato maior por causa das roupas -, me deixava inebriada, _deslumbrada_. Logo senti sua excitação pressionando meu estômago, e aquilo me fez desejar tê-lo ainda mais.

Depois de um tempo extremamente longo, o elevador finalmente parou e anunciou que estávamos na cobertura, e sem retirar os lábios do meu, Edward começou a me guiar para dentro do apartamento – pelo que parecia o elevador parava dentro de sua sala de estar.

Ele praticamente me carregou até o meio da sala, me colocando em cima de alguma coisa, e quando ele afastou seus lábios dos meus, eu pude encarar a sua casa. A sala de estar tinha uma iluminação um pouco sombria, havia uma parede de um material que parecia madeira, escura, nela encostado um imenso sofá de couro marrom café, as outras paredes eram pintadas de um bege pálido, e da janela com vidros do chão ao teto, se via toda a Chicago em sua mistura etérea de luzes.

Em frente à janela havia duas cadeiras de madeira escura com estofados marfim, do mesmo tom do tapete, e eu me encontrava em cima de uma mesinha de centro de madeira escura. Sorri para Edward que havia acabado de tirar seu casaco e me encarava, esboçando aquele sorriso torto em seu rosto.

- Muito bonita a sua sala. – disse o fitando.

- É... – ele fez uma pausa reflexivo olhando para o local. – É algo que eu tenho, imóveis são sempre bons investimentos. – disse dando de ombros e caminhando até onde eu estava.

- E no que você trabalha? – perguntei curiosa. Ele ampliou o seu sorriso, parecia sorrir por uma piada interna, e o encarei confusa.

- Prometo que amanhã eu conto hoje me deixa aproveitar esse seu corpo modelado por Deus. – ele esquivou-se e começou a desabotoar meu casaco, sem desviar os olhos dos meus. Assim que ele terminou os quatro botões do meu sobretudo, ele o tirou lentamente revelando meu vestido de manga longa de lã preto.

Suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu corpo, acariciando cada uma das minhas curvas. Analisou o contorno dos meus seios, a extensão da minha cintura e de meus quadris, para finalmente parar suas mãos no meio das minhas coxas, onde a barra do vestido terminava, e começou a retirá-lo lentamente do meu corpo, e assim que passou pela a minha cabeça, o mesmo foi jogado em algum lugar da sala. Seus olhos estudaram o figurino que Alice fez para mim, notei seu pomo de adão subindo e descendo enquanto ele engolia em seco, pelo que parecia ele estava _salivando_ de desejo por mim.

- _Prazeroso_. – ele murmurou, enquanto contornava a mesinha de centro se postando nas minhas costas. – Deliciosamente _tentador_. – completou. – As notas que faltavam em minha coleção. – disse deslizando a mão sobre meu corpete. – As únicas que vieram_marcadas_. – acrescentou, sibilando em meu ouvido, deslizando suas mãos para o meu quadril.

O seu toque quente e suave em minhas nádegas aumentou o formigamento já existente entre as minhas pernas, e numa tentativa possivelmente fracassada comecei a rebolar, o senti suspirando pesadamente em meu ouvido, me levando a loucura. Gemi audivelmente quando o seu hálito quente bateu em meu pescoço.

- Calma minha _rainha_, eu já vou fodê-la até que um de nós caia inconsciente. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, para em seguida prender meu lóbulo com seus dentes, todo o meu corpo se arrepiou de tesão, e ele notou isso, pois deu uma risadinha.

Serenamente ele começou a abrir os colchetes do meu corpete, revelando a minha pele pálida e arrepiada. E quando ele desenganchou o último, o corpete caiu aos meus pés revelando os meus seios. Meus mamilos estavam intumescidos de excitação, e Edward com a sua calma os acariciou lentamente, o contato de sua mão em meu seio fez a minha pele queimar em brasa, fechei meus olhos me aproveitando de seu toque. E quando ele apertou-os com suas mãos, percebi que meus seios cabiam perfeitamente ali. Creio que não fui à única que percebi, pois ele soltou um gemido de prazer.

- Do tamanho exato para mim. – ele sussurrou contra a minha pele, e começou a depositar beijos a partir da minha clavícula, passando pelos meus ombros, e terminando em meu seio esquerdo, onde ele o abocanhou com toda voracidade possível.

Ele começou a brincar com meu mamilo, senti sua língua o circulando, o chupado, o prendendo entre os dentes, o sugando, joguei a minha cabeça para trás me deixando envolver somente pela boca daquele homem. A cada toque de sua língua em meus seios mais eu gemia, logo sua mão começou a acariciar meu outro seio esquecido me deixando a cada segundo mais tomada de prazer.

A sensação que a boca e a língua de Edward proporcionavam em meu seio me deixava mais e mais desejosa pelo seu corpo, porém ele demonstrando pressa alguma continuava a somente se dedicar aos meus seios, enterrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, o trazendo mais junto de mim, devido a isso, ele colocou tudo o que cabia do meu seio em sua boca, e um grito de prazer jorrou de meus lábios, senti meu sexo se contraindo de desejo, deixando a cada segundo a minha calcinha mais encharcada.

Edward – creio -, que movido pela luxúria do meu grito de prazer deixou de beijar meus seios, e levou a sua boca a minha, e em um beijo totalmente feroz, sagaz, voluptuoso, sôfrego me deixando à deriva daquele homem, eu _precisava_ dele. Essa foi à constatação que cheguei quando seus lábios deixaram os meus.

Porém a ausência de seus lábios nos meus, não dizia que eu não os teria no meu corpo, já que ele passou a distribuir beijos pelo meu maxilar, pescoço, clavícula, ombros, colo, o vão entre meus seios, minha barriga – que causou certo formigamento que não sabia se o equipava a cócegas ou a prazer -, e quando ele depositou um beijo aberto abaixo do meu umbigo, tinha certeza que ele iria arrancar a minha calcinha e me chupar até que eu chegasse ao meu extremo do prazer.

Por sua vez Edward tinha outros planos, o que me frustrou momentaneamente, já que no segundo em que seus lábios não estavam em contato com a minha pele, e quando voltou a minha pele, foi para beijar, chupar e sugar as minhas coxas. O incomodo que eu sentia em minha intimidade, aumentou mais ainda, eu precisava de seu membro dentro de mim, imediatamente, mas ele ainda não fez isso.

- Oh... Edward... Porra... Você está me deixando _louca_. – gemi em um grito estrangulado, respirando pesadamente. – Me _fode_ logo, por favor. – implorei. Ele se afastou um pouco da minha pele, e senti a sua respiração quente em minha virilha.

- Calma minha _rainha_, já estou terminando a devoção ao seu corpo. – ele suspirou com a voz rouca, que somente serviu para aumentar ainda mais meu prazer.

Estava tentando normalizar a minha respiração, para tentar convencê-lo de me possui logo, quando senti seus dedos frios, adentrando as laterais da minha calcinha, e em seguida a retirando lentamente. Cada centímetro deslizado de meus quadris ele beijava cada lado dos da minha bacia, fazendo que o formigamento existente, há muito em meu sexo, aumentasse sua intensidade.

Quando finalmente, a minha calcinha se encontrava em meus joelhos, eu inconscientemente levantei cada uma de minhas pernas, que ainda estavam com as minhas botas pretas, para ela em seguida repousar em algum canto de sua sala. Eu estava totalmente exposta a Edward, e ele com seus olhos perturbadamente verdes escuros de desejo, encarava todo o meu corpo, fixando seu olhar em minha intimidade.

- Lisa e totalmente _minha_. – ele suspirou quando as costas de seus dedos passaram pelo meu sexo.

Fechei meus olhos para me deliciar daquela sensação de prazer, seu toque era suave e decidido, estava tão tomada por aquela sensação, que quando o senti me invadindo com seu dedo, um gemido estrangulado de prazer, rompeu por meus lábios.

- Extremamente quente, molhada e apertada. – ele sussurrou, um arrepio de prazer fez com que toda a minha pele se arrepiasse, e sentindo isso, ele passou a ponta de sua língua por um dos meus seios expostos. Novamente enterrei meus dedos em seus cabelos, os puxando com um pouco de força, e dessa vez o gemido que quebrou aquele silêncio carregado de tensão sexual foi o dele, e inesperadamente aquele som, fez com que todo o meu corpo reagisse.

Rapidamente minhas mãos soltaram-se de seus cabelos, e começaram a abri os botões de sua camisa preta. Edward perpetuou seu olhar no meu, olhar cheio de volúpia, desejo, luxúria. E quando finalmente terminei de abri-los a fiz deslizar por aqueles ombros largos e musculosos. O peitoral de Edward era extremamente definido, digno de causar inveja ao Davi de Michelangelo, minhas mãos traçaram seus contornos com toques leves, porém abarrotados de desejo. Suas mãos que estavam ao lado de seu corpo, foram para a minha cintura, onde ele a apertou rudemente, para em seguida começar a deslizar pesadamente a minha bunda, onde ele deu um leve apertão, para terminar em minhas coxas onde ele as segurou forte, para trazer-me junto dele.

Logo as minhas pernas estavam em volta de sua cintura, e a pele de seu peitoral encostada com meus seios rígidos, fazendo todo aquele fogo que era quando ele me tocava incendiar a aquele local. Ele começou a se movimentar a passos decididos para algum local da casa, mas eu estava demasiadamente envolvida aos braços daquele homem para perceber onde ele me levava.

Eu explorava toda a extensão de seu pescoço o beijando, mordendo, o sugando, ou somente passando a ponta da minha língua ali, a cada escovada da ponta da minha língua em seu pescoço ele se contraía de desejo, e a minha intimidade que agora estava de contato direto com os poucos pêlos existentes abaixo de seu umbigo, se contorcia ainda mais de vontade de tê-lo ali.

Assim que ele retirou uma de suas mãos de minha bunda, para ascender à luz do local, notei que nos encontrávamos em seu quarto, a decoração do local seguida o exemplo da sala, uma parede de madeira, onde ficava a cabeceira da cama de ferro batido, com uma colcha caqui e almofadas de vários tons de marrom, percebi que ali também havia uma parede inteiriça de vidro, que estava coberta por uma persiana do mesmo tom das outras paredes, de bege pálido.

Ele me colocou delicamente deitada na cama, e se afastou de mim, para em seguida ir até a janela, abrindo as cortinas. Enquanto ele fazia o ritual de abrir as cortinas, para que a iluminação noturna de Chicago invadisse o quarto, continuei o observando. Em frente à cama, tinha um rack com uma televisão de tela plana, DVD e um aparelho de som, pelo que parecia sofisticadíssimo, e de cada lado do rack havia outras duas portas que supus serem o banheiro e o closet.

Depois que ele abriu as cortinas, ele desligou a luz extremamente forte do quarto e acendeu outras suaves que eram embutidas na parede de madeira. Finalmente ele parou de frente a mim, me analisando clinicamente, porém seu olhar clínico era abarrotado de luxúria e volúpia. Sustentei seu olhar, transparecendo as mesmas emoções do dele, depois de alguns minutos nos encarando ele sorriu torto para mim e repeti seu gesto.

- Você prefere me despir, ou que eu faça isso para você? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha de uma maneira extremamente sexy.

- Hum... – fingir pensar, me acomodando melhor nas almofadas de sua cama. – Quero que você faça um _show_ para mim. – pedi sedutoramente, ele sorriu torto, e correu suas mãos pelo seu cabelo bronze o bagunçando ainda mais.

- Creio que vou precisar de uma música. – afirmou, voltando seu corpo até o rack onde tinha o aparelho de som, segundos depois uma melodia suave inundou o quarto. O encarei confusa, ele sorriu amplamente. – Música clássica minha rainha. – afirmou com um sorriso, para em seguida, começar a se movimentar lentamente iniciando seu show para mim.

Apesar de seus movimentos tímidos percebi que Edward tinha muito molejo, e conforme a minha expressão de satisfação aumentava, ele se soltava mais. Começou a abrir os botões de sua calça jeans lentamente, fixei meu olhar onde suas mãos estavam ele notou meu olhar, pois deu uma risadinha, e virou de costas para mim, dando uma reboladinha. Mordi meu lábio inferior de desejo, e logo as minhas mãos exploravam meu próprio sexo, o notei me observando por cima do ombro dando um sorriso de satisfação.

Rapidamente sua calça jeans deslizou por suas coxas torneadas e brancas, revelando uma boxer preta, ele a tirou jogando em algum lugar, porém meus olhos não conseguiram se desviar daquela _maldita_boxer. Sem agüentar mais qualquer minuto de espera, me ajoelhei em sua cama, e fui até ele, o puxando pelo cós da boxer, para sentar na cama, ele gargalhou quando caiu sentado na cama ao meu lado, porém seu olhar negro de desejo continuava ali, pelo que parecia muito igual ao meu.

Subi em seu colo, o prendendo entre minhas pernas, para em seguida empurrar seu peito, para que ele ficasse deitado. Deitei sobre ele, sentindo a sua ereção pulsando em minha entrada, porém era a minha vez de provocá-lo.

- Acho mais interessante eu retirar essa. – sussurrei em seu ouvido mordendo seu lóbulo, e posicionando minhas mãos no cós de sua boxer. Escutei-o engolindo em seco, e novamente um sorriso de satisfação irrompeu meus lábios.

- Eu também acho. – balbuciou ele em concordância, com sua voz totalmente rouca, tomada de desejo. Deslizando minhas mãos por aquele peitoral definido, abdômen trabalhado, em toques suaves de mera apreciação, mero reconhecimento, porém logo meus toques não foram suficientes e meus lábios foram atraídos para aquele corpo.

Comecei a distribuir beijos por toda a extensão, por vezes abertos e molhados, por vezes somente com a ajuda de minha língua. A cada contato de minha boca em seu corpo, ele se contorcia abaixo de mim.

Finalmente meus lábios encontraram sua boxer, e notei o volume crescente ali, ele era _enorme_, da maneira que eu gosto. E com uma fúria avassaladora, por conta do desejo de prová-lo retirei aquela peça com demasiada celeridade. E finalmente encarei todo aquele membro extremamente rígido, que estava livre de sua prisão forçada.

Tomada pela luxúria ao _vê-lo_ segurei firme com as minhas mãos, e com um movimento um pouco rápido o bombeei para cima e para baixo. Ele soltou um gemido alto e eu sorri em satisfação antes de levá-lo a minha boca, assim que meus lábios tocaram aquela protuberância em sua ponta, senti Edward estremecendo, e tomada pela luxúria de ter seu membro pulsante em meus lábios o levei todo em minha boca, o fazendo tocar no fundo da minha garganta.

- Porra Bella – Edward sibilou. – Me deixa te provar também minha rainha, vamos fazer isso _juntos_. – ele pediu acariciando meus cabelos. Sorri contra o seu membro enquanto posicionava minhas pernas, entre seu rosto, sem deixar seu membro livre de minha boca.

Assim que as minhas pernas estavam ao lado da cabeça de Edward, ele me invadiu com sua língua, com movimentos frenéticos para a esquerda e direita, de cima para baixo, circulando com sua língua meu clitóris, e depois o sugando ou prendendo entre seus dentes. Ele alternava movimentos lentos e rápidos, e eu na mesma constate que ele em seu membro que estava em minha boca.

Eu o colocava o que cabia na minha boca, fechando meus lábios em torno, subia e descia lentamente depois ia mais rápido, ele involuntariamente arqueava seu quadril, sem nunca sua língua deixar-me de explorar. Comecei a massagear a sua base e suas bolas, enquanto colocava-o mais uma vez dentro de minha boca, para em seguida a minha língua circulá-lo, passei meus dentes por toda a extensão e escutei Edward dando um gemido rente a minha entrada, estava tão concentrada em chupá-lo e sentir sua língua em mim, que quando ele me penetrou com dois dedos soltei um gemido que foi abafado por seu membro em minha boca.

A intensidade das nossas línguas era idêntica, ora extremamente lenta, ora excepcionalmente rápida. Estava tão submersa no prazer que a língua, os lábios e os dedos de Edward me davam, e na vontade de proporcionar a ele o melhor _meia nove_ de sua vida, que quando os músculos de meu sexo se contraíram para a chegada do eminente prazer eu gemi alto, afastando o membro de Edward da minha boca, para em seguida abocanhá-lo novamente aumentando o ritmo, para que nós dois chegássemos a borda do prazer juntos.

Mais alguns movimentos e logo o sexo de Edward estava extremamente rígido e pulsante se contorcendo em minha boca. Massageei novamente suas bolas, enquanto ele retirava seus dedos de mim, para sugar todo meu sexo, para depois me invadir sem nenhum ímpeto com sua língua ferina.

Eu estava prestes a ter meu orgasmo, e pelo que parecia Edward também, e com um arrepio singular dos dois, acompanhado do aumento da minha pulsação e dos meus batimentos cardíacos, e a contração dos meus músculos no mesmo instante que os dele, senti meu quente líquido escorrendo pelo meu sexo e Edward o sugando; enquanto seu _pau_ em minha boca expelia todo seu prazer.

O gosto de Edward era distinto, refinado, como o mais doce dos vinhos, e tê-lo ali em minha boca me deixava inebriada, engoli todo o seu líquido, e meu corpo suado por conta do orgasmo espetacular, caiu molemente sobre o corpo também suado dele.

Edward notando que eu estava me recuperando do meu ápice de prazer, optou por retirar as minhas botas, que até o momento enfeitavam as minhas pernas. Com uma calma especial, ele retirou lentamente cada uma delas, as jogando em algum lugar pelo quarto, e quando terminou, beijou as minhas panturrilhas antes cobertas pelo couro negro, e acariciou as minhas coxas, senti toda a minha intimidade, se contrair em desejo, eu queria mais, e no exato instante que eu me contraía, notei seu membro crescendo na minha frente.

- Vejo que você está pronta _novamente_ minha rainha. – ele sibilou antes de me penetrar com sua língua.

- Só se for para você me foder, quero você todo dentro de mim. – repliquei levando o seu membro em minha boca. Ele gemeu com as minhas palavras, e com uma violência extremamente deliciosa, me jogou de costas em sua cama. Afastei-me de seu membro, no mesmo instante que ele se afastava da minha feminilidade, vindo com uma fúria arrebatadora buscar meus lábios.

A mistura de nossos prazeres que ainda estava latente em nossas bocas fez o sabor ficar inigualável, nossas línguas que antes foram responsáveis pela a nossa elevação ao prazer, se acariciavam,_dançavam_ juntas. Suas mãos corriam pelo meu corpo apertando meus seios, massageando meu clitóris. Eu o queria me penetrando urgentemente, queria todo o seu membro pulsando dentro de mim.

- Porra Bella, tua boca é tão boa quanto a tua _buceta_. – exasperou depois do beijo, em que eu mordi sensualmente seu lábio inferior. Seus lábios foram para o meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos pesadamente apertavam minha cintura.

- Caralho Edward, você não vai me foder não? – retruquei irritada, não agüentava mais esperar por seu membro dentro de mim. Ele se afastou do meu pescoço, e com um movimento rápido me jogou contra as almofadas de sua cama, e depois foi até seu criado mudo, tirando várias camisinhas, rapidamente ele alcançou uma, e deslizou pela extensão de seu membro.

- Vou te foder tanto minha rainha, que amanhã você não conseguirá andar. – disse, se posicionando entre as minhas pernas.

Sorri sacana para ele, que me retribuiu com seu adorável e sexy sorriso torto, para em seguida deslizar toda a largura e comprimento de seu membro em mim, sentir ele me preenchendo da maneira mais íntima possível fez o meu ego inflar ainda mais, já que de uma maneira esquisita ele me completava, era como se nossos corpos tivessem sido feitos para ficarem juntos, para se encaixarem.

- Caralho Bella, você é apertada demais. – ele gemeu quando finalmente estava todo dentro de mim. O abracei com as minhas pernas para que todo o seu corpo se encostasse com o meu, e todo o nosso contato fazia com que aquela corrente elétrica inicial, aumentasse ainda mais, nos ligando de uma maneira indescritível.

Ele começou a se movimentar lentamente sobre mim, a cada vai e vem, eu me sentia mais entregue, que pertencia cada vez mais a ele, e de alguma maneira desconhecida de mim, notava que para ele era a mesma sensação. Tomados pela luxúria que nos consumia ele aumentou sua intensidade, bombeando mais fundo para dentro de mim. Soltei minhas pernas de sua cintura e as levei no seu ombro para que ele fosse mais fundo.

- Porra minha rainha, que delícia que é te foder. – ele gemeu com a voz tremula de desejo.

- E é delicioso te ter me fodendo. – respondi sensualmente, com a minha voz rouca de prazer, assim que proferi minhas palavras, ele soltou um urro de luxúria, penetrando ainda mais fundo em mim. A cada nova estocada, eu me sentia mais enevoada de prazer, e parecia que a ele era a mesma situação.

Foi então que comecei a sentir meus batimentos cardíacos e minha pulsação aceleradas, o suor que emanava do meu corpo, se misturava com o de Edward, formando uma fragrância abarrotada de prazer e luxúria, meus músculos se contraíram apertando mais o membro de Edward envolta de mim, ele notando que o meu ápice estava chegando começou a estocar com mais força e rapidez, um tremor tomou meu corpo, e parecia que o dele também.

- Vai Bella goza comigo, _vai_. – suplicou em meu ouvido, e movida pelas suas palavras me contraí mais em seu membro. Os músculos do ombro e do braço de Edward se contraíram, e com um tremor único de ambos, com cada um gemendo o nome do outro em uníssono chegamos ao ápice.

Sentir Edward se liberando dentro de mim era algo inarrável. Sua respiração pesada e descompassada em meu ombro me deixava à beira de um novo orgasmo. E quando nossas respirações já não estavam mais tão falhas, mos beijamos com toda a urgência, toda sagacidade, toda fúria, toda luxúria que podíamos, parecia que finalmente eu tinha encontrado a minha peça sexual, aquele que se encaixa perfeitamente e realizava todos os desejos que eu nem sabia que tinha.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim, sob os protestos de ambos, caindo de costas em sua cama, retirou sua camisinha e me encarou com um olhar que transmitia adoração, desejo, _amor_. Tomada pela intensidade daquele olhar alcancei outra camisinha a deslizando por aquele membro gracioso, e assim que terminei me posicionei para sentar em cima dele.

Ficar por cima, na posição de cowgirl era a minha favorita, pois além de comandar todos os movimentos, estimulava exatamente meu ponto-G, como também eu poderia ver claramente nos olhos do meu parceiro o que ele estava sentido. E assim que todo o seu membro estava dentro de mim comecei a cavalgar deliciosamente sobre Edward.

- Porra que coisa mais deliciosa – exasperou. -, você é deliciosa, malditamente apertada. – ele urrou enquanto me movimentava nele, suas mãos começaram a apertar minha cintura, fazendo nossos movimentos aumentarem de intensidade.

- Vai Edward, estoca fundo esse caralho delicioso. – gemi, encarei aquelas esmeraldas e as vi negras por conta das minhas palavras, ele aumentou a sua intensidade, quase me levando a ter um orgasmo precoce.

Levei uma de minhas mãos ao meu clitóris e comecei a massageá-lo, me inebriando pela sensação de ter o membro pulsante de Edward dentro de mim, suas mãos massageando meus seios, e meus dedos tocando na parte mais sensível do meu corpo. Arqueei as minhas costas, pressentindo a chegada do novo ápice, fitei o rosto de Edward e ele encarava sem piscar onde minha mão trabalhava em minha intimidade.

- Apreciando a vista? – perguntei arfante.

- Você não imagina o quanto ela é _bela_. – respondeu com a voz tomada de luxúria, o som de suas palavras liberou um monstro de desejo em mim.

- Edward vem comigo. Goza comigo. – pedi suplicante, ele finalmente fitou meus olhos, aumentando a velocidade de suas estocadas, meu corpo subia e descia sobre o seu numa velocidade praticamente inumana. Foi assim que me senti contraindo sobre ele, no exato momento em que seus músculos também se contraíam, minha pulsação e meus batimentos cardíacos estavam a níveis estratosféricos, aquele arrepio em minha barriga se espalhava por todo o meu corpo, o suor que brotava de meu corpo, misturando com o que brotava do corpo de Edward, expelia um aroma de puro sexo, e com um temor contínuo tanto meu quanto o dele, o senti se liberando novamente dentro de mim, para em seguida eu acompanhá-lo, com cada um gemendo o nome do outro.

Repetimos nossa dança erótica mais duas vezes, uma com ele me pegando por trás, o que definitivamente me deixou ainda mais louca de desejo por aquele homem, e a quarta e última vez – pelo menos por enquanto -, repetindo a comigo por cima dele. Quando nossos orgasmos nos atingiram nessa quarta vez - sempre juntos - nos deixou inertes, totalmente consumidos pela luxúria e pelo prazer.

Meu corpo caiu molemente sobre o dele, nossas respirações estavam totalmente falhas. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente acompanhado pelo meu. O nosso ápice foi tão violento que levou vários minutos para nós recuperarmos, para as nossas respirações voltar ao normal, bem como os nossos batimentos cardíacos se normalizassem.

- Isso foi... – comecei com a voz um pouco rouca, sentindo os dedos suaves de Edward acariciando as minhas costas.

- Indescritível, inarrável, imensurável, _inexplicável_. – ele completou a minha frase com a voz tão rouca quanto a minha.

- Aham. – confirmei, com um aceno de cabeça. Ele sorriu torto e me abraçou em volta dele, sem ainda sair de mim. Seus toques em minhas costas estavam me deixando serena, tranqüila, quase inconsciente para cair no mundo dos sonhos.

Sob protestos de ambos ele saiu de dentro de mim, e depois que retirou a camisinha de seu membro, me abraçou contra o seu peito, murmurando uma melodia suave. Meus olhos que já estavam pesados por conta do frenesi que foi nosso sexo, logo se fecharam, me levando para as profundezas do sono.

Acordei coberta por um edredom marrom café, com o sol invernal penetrando por uma janela inteiriça que mostrava a sua volta outros inúmeros edifícios com suas janelas de vidro, fazendo um reflexo incomodo bater em meu rosto. Tentei me levantar para fechar a cortina para acabar com aquela luz, porém fui impedida por um musculoso braço me apertando contra um corpo magnificamente esculpido por deuses.

Sorri convencidamente e me virei para ficar de frente para aquele homem. Seus cílios longos encostavam-se a suas bochechas um pouco rosadas lhe dando um ar angelical, seus lábios perfeitamente delineados estavam um pouco abertos, fazendo uma vontade louca de beijá-lo nascer em mim, não sei o que esse homem tinha mais alguma coisa nele me agradava, me chamava, como se fosse um imã impossível de ser desconectado, e misteriosamente eu não queria ficar longe dele, ou ser _desconectada_ dele, e isso me assustava demasiadamente.

Não resistindo à força de tocá-lo fiz um carinho suave por seu rosto com minhas mãos, e serenamente me aproximei de seus lábios e depositei um suave beijo, ele se mexeu um pouco, mas continuou adormecido. Sorri timidamente me aproximando mais a ele, e inconscientemente ele me apertou mais. Meus lábios estavam perigosamente próximos ao seu queixo e tomada pela vontade de beijá-lo depositei um beijo aberto ali, a sua barba por fazer roçou em meus lábios e em meu nariz, e segurei uma risada. Fechei meus olhos e aspirei profundamente o cheiro másculo daquele homem, que era uma mistura de hortelã, mel e sol, que me deixou totalmente dopada.

Novamente a vontade de beijá-lo me tomou e sem nenhum pudor aproximei meus lábios dos seus, depositando um beijo estalado ali. Ele sorriu contra meus lábios, para em seguida aprofundar o beijo, fazendo sua mão que estava em minha cintura deslizar para cima e para baixo em minhas costas.

- Que maneira mais deliciosa de acordar. – ele murmurou com a voz embargada ainda pelo sono.

- Bom dia. – murmurei contra seus lábios.

- Linda. – ele sussurrou, me fazendo contrair em timidez. Ele riu da minha atitude. – Sabia que você fala quando dorme? – perguntou.

- Oh! – exclamei enterrando meu rosto em seu peitoral definido. – Me desculpa. – murmurei contra o seu peito.

- Não tem problema, mas você ficou chamando um tal de _Enigma_, seria o assaltante? – perguntou com certa incredulidade na voz. – Você o_conhece_?

- Desculpe. – murmurei novamente. - Acho que ando impressionada com a astúcia dele. – respondi ainda contra seu peito, o senti se mexendo, mas não me afastei dele.

- Bella? – Edward me chamou com sua de veludo.

- Humm. – gemi, numa concordância que estava ouvindo a ele.

- Você ainda quer que eu te prove quem eu sou? – perguntou baixinho em meu ouvido, levantei meu rosto para encarar o dele, ele estava com uma expressão tranqüila em seu rosto.

- Sim. – respondi sem hesitar.

- Talvez eu acabe com as suas fantasias. – ele me alertou.

- Impossível. – o tranqüilizei.

- Você lembra o que eu disse ontem sobre o meu apelido? – perguntou ansioso.

- Você me disse que era Enig... – me interrompi, pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido, o pagamento dele a Emmett, o nosso primeiro encontro enquanto a polícia ia ao banco que ele havia assaltado. – Oh. Meu. Deus. – disse pontuando cada palavra. - Você é o...

- _Enigma_? – perguntou divertido, somente meneia a cabeça em concordância. – É talvez eu seja. – respondeu vagamente. O encarei com toda sagacidade que possuía, e em sua face nada mostrava que ele estava mentindo, sem hesitar o questionei.

- Se você é mesmo o Enigma que vem assaltando os bancos da cidade eu quero aquele colar o _"Blue Necklace"_**** que foi desenvolvido por Cartier. – exigi. Ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Suponho que você está aceitando ser minha _amante_ para um bom tempo? – perguntou malicioso.

- Como assim um _bom_ tempo? – perguntei confusa.

- Eu quero você minha rainha, para mim, por tempo _indeterminado_. – ele ponderou.

- Para eu ter o Blue Necklace, eu tenho que ficar com você para sempre? – perguntei incrédula. Ele deu seu sorriso torto antes de responder.

- Não só o Blue Necklace, mas também algumas jóias da rainha Victoria, algumas da realeza francesa, da persa, da russa, e mais algumas outras que não tem procedência real. – enumerou, o encarei sobressaltada, e ele riu, mas completou. – Também tem algumas dezenas de dólares e euros... Ah... E claro a _mim_. – disse dando seu sorriso torto totalmente sexy.

- Então você é realmente o Enigma? – perguntei com demasiada empolgação.

- Suponho que isso é um sim? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Digamos que sim, a recompensa é grande, vejamos: algumas jóias, alguns dólares e o melhor sexo da minha vida – enumerei. -, acho que posso conviver com isso. – disse com um dar de ombros.

- Melhor sexo da sua vida? – perguntou sedutoramente arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Por enquanto. – disse com descaso.

- E será o último, se depender de mim, já que você também foi o melhor da minha vida. – respondeu mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Suas mãos logo estavam explorando todo o meu corpo, apertando-o, massageando, sua boca estava na minha, me beijando com toda a voracidade possível, nossas línguas estavam em êxtase numa dança unicamente feita para elas. Quando o nosso ar ficou escasso, afastamos nossas bocas, porém a de Edward beijava com volúpia o meu pescoço. Movida pela luxúria e pela avareza, o afastei de mim que me encarou confuso.

- Você não está esquecendo nada? – perguntei olhando interrogativamente para ele.

- Não? – retrucou como uma pergunta.

- Tem certeza? – arqueei uma sobrancelha em desafio.

- Ah... – ele assentiu se levantando da cama e indo em direção a uma das portas, pelo que notei era a do closet.

Depois de alguns minutos extremamente longos onde a minha ansiedade era palpável, ele voltou segurando uma caixa quadrada de veludo azul, a minha ansiedade por finalmente ver o Blue Necklace era palpável, e quando ele sentou em sua cama e abriu a caixa para mim fiquei deslumbrada pela perfeição daquela jóia.

As safiras incrustadas com os diamantes fundidos no ouro branco eram magníficos, o design art decor a deixava ainda mais linda pessoalmente do que nas fotografias, toquei suavemente deslizando meus dedos por eles diamantes e principalmente por aquele maravilhosa pedra de safira que ali tinha.

- É linda. – murmurei.

- Não tanto quanto você. – ele rebateu, retirando aquela maravilhosa jóia do local onde ela repousava, e levando ao meu pescoço. Ao sentir o toque gelado do colar em meu pescoço fez todos os meus músculos se arrepiarem, o peso era insignificante devido à magnitude de tê-la sobre a minha pele.

Assim que ele enganchou o fecho, depositou um suave beijo no local, depois outro na lateral do meu pescoço, depois do outro lado, para enfim me encarar frente a frente usando somente aquele colar.

- Uma jóia imperial para uma verdadeira rainha, a _minha_ rainha. – sibilou antes de me beijar com toda a fúria que podia. Entregamos-nos aos prazeres da carne, e cada vez que nos tocávamos, toda vez que ele estava dentro de mim eu me sentia a cada vez mais completa.

Os dias foram se passando da mesma forma, raramente eu vestia alguma peça de roupa, já que ele me desejava ver somente nua, e não seria eu quem o contestaria. Quando precisávamos comer, nunca saíamos da sua casa, já que sempre quando estávamos desfrutando o jantar ou qualquer outra refeição ou atividade, à vontade, a luxúria de nos entregarmos ao prazer era maior, e acabávamos transando no local em que estávamos, seja na sua cozinha, na sua sala, na sua lavanderia, no seu closet, no seu banheiro, ou na sua cama, o desejo nos consumia e a necessidade de nos completarmos era superior a qualquer outra.

Na terça-feira da semana seguinte, exatos seis dias do nosso primeiro encontro, ele estava em seu escritório decidindo alguma coisa, enquanto eu admirava a _minha _coleção de jóias em seu closet, entorpecida pela beleza que dela.

- Bella. – o escutei me chamando ao longe. Fechando a caixa onde um conjunto de colar, brincos, bracelete e anel da rainha Victoria estavam fui até ele. Essa era uma das primeiras vezes que eu me encontrava_"vestida"_, já que a única peça em meu corpo era uma camisa azul marinho dele. Assim que entrei em seu escritório o vi encarando a tela de seu laptop com uma expressão de dúvida.

- Edward? – o chamei, ele levantou seu rosto dando o meu sorriso torto, seus olhos brilhavam com algo, talvez expectativa, a curiosidade estava me tomando, por isso revolvi questioná-lo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda em uma questão. – ele disse com um gesto para que eu fosse até onde ele estava. – Preciso da sua opinião, qual lugar você prefere as Ilhas Gregas ou a Riviera Francesa?

Encarei as fotografias dos dois locais, ambos com águas azuis, e imagens paradisíacas. A casa que mostrava nas fotos das Ilhas Gregas, era bem estilo grego branco e azul, no alto de uma colina; já a da Riviera Francesa era praticamente um palácio vitoriano de um tom marfim. Mordi meu lábio inferior em dúvida, ele notou a minha expressão, pois me beijou calidamente antes de dizer algo.

- Tudo bem as duas. – ele disse clicando nas fotografias, e escrevendo uma mensagem rápida, dizendo que ficaria com as duas. O encarei confusa e admirada, mas ele se limitou a sorrir. – Agora minha rainha, em qual das duas você deseja passar a nossa _primeira_ lua de mel? – questionou maliciosamente. Prendi meus lábios em meus dentes enquanto decidia.

- Humm... Riviera Francesa? – respondi como pergunta, ele me deu beijo casto e me acariciou no rosto.

- O que você desejar. – ele declamou em meu ouvido, antes de me beijar apaixonadamente, com todo o desejo que tínhamos entre nós. Quando o ar ficou escasso – depois de alguns minutos -, ele voltou seu rosto numa fisionomia séria para mim. – Mas Bella, antes de nós irmos preciso fazer outro _assalto_ – ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios que foi imitado por mim. –, e vou precisar da sua ajuda.

- Seremos Bonnie e Clayde***** modernos? – questionei com animação.

- Mais ou menos, mas sem os assassinatos. – ele disse com a mesma animação que a minha.

- O que eu terei que fazer? – questionei animada.

- Já ouviu falar no "_Black Bank & Associates"_? – ele perguntou, somente meneei a cabeça em concordância. – Ótimo, o diretor geral Jacob Black, é um homem jovem que não resiste a uma bela mulher – completou acariciando meu rosto. -, eu preciso que você vá até ele e abra uma conta e deposite alguns milhares de dólares, e esbanje seu charme a ele.

- Mas no que isso vai te ajudar? – perguntei confusa.

- Já chego lá. – ele disse com uma risadinha. – Você vai anotar o telefone dele em seu celular, e depois que acabar o expediente por volta das seis, você irá ligar para ele, pedindo com urgência para fazer uma retirada grande de dinheiro, ele que já estará encantado por você irá imediatamente ao seu socorro, e com o seu dom de persuasão, que eu sei que você tem – ele completou ao ver a minha expressão de incredulidade. -, irá convencê-lo a abrir o cofre, e depois de aberto você irá distraí-lo de alguma maneira para que eu possa retirar o que_desejamos_ de lá.

- Desejamos? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, ou você não quer a única jóia da coroa britânica que reside em território americano? – perguntou com seu sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Edward – o chamei confusa com o _"plano"_. –, o que você irá fazer com as câmeras? – ele deu sua gargalhada sonora de sempre, antes de me responder.

- O que eu faço sempre. – ele disse misterioso. Apesar da minha curiosidade não quis ampliar meu conhecimento sobre os como ele faria. – Fica tranqüila, nada vai dar errado. – ele disse massageando meus ombros para em seguida me beijar com toda a ardência que somente ele podia, suas mãos começaram a retirar a camisa que eu vestia, para depois ele mesmo retirar a bermuda que usava, para em seguida me preencher com toda a volúpia que ele e seu maravilhoso membro possuem.

O desejo de nossos corpos nos consumiu por toda aquela tarde até o começo da noite, paramos somente, pois o cansaço físico era maior do que a nossa vontade. E acabamos por dormir abraçados em sua cama.

Nos dias antes do seu último assalto em Chicago, Edward me acompanhou até o meu apartamento onde arrumei algumas malas com uns objetos pessoais, para enfim entregar as chaves do apartamento à proprietária, que ficou encantada por Edward, e nos desejou felicidades nessa nova vida. Sorrimos maliciosamente um para o outro.

Ele também me acompanhou até a Sunset onde eu queria me despedir de todos lá. Fiquei surpresa quando em uma reunião com Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie e Alice, o moreno não quis me cobrar à multa rescisória de nosso contrato, que mais tarde fui saber por Alice em meu antigo camarim que Edward havia pagado o que eu rendo em um ano a Emmett, por conta disso ele não quis cobrar-me a multa.

Óbvio que Alice me questionou sobre quem era Edward Masen, o que ele fazia, e o porquê dele ter tanto dinheiro, e me esquivei de sua pergunta afirmando que ele era um empresário, claro que ela não engoliu, mas também não questionou novamente sobre o assunto. Despedi-me de todos lá, com promessas de nos vermos futuramente.

Edward que mantinha um sorriso constate em seu rosto, e todas as vezes que o questionei, ele respondia que era pela adrenalina eminente do novo assalto.

No dia antes da minha ida ao Black Bank, Edward ficou fora o dia todo, me deixando sozinha perambulando por seu apartamento, tomada pelo tédio sai para fazer compras – de lingerie -, para o meu eterno amante. E naquela noite quando ele me viu, vestindo um belíssimo conjunto de renda azul seu olhar de desejo fumegou, e com uma fúria volátil, ele rasgou a renda em mim pedacinhos.

- Porra minha rainha, desse jeito meu pau não resiste de foder sua buceta. – ele exasperou enquanto me penetrava profundamente. Outra vez passamos a noite nos amando, totalmente envoltos pelos cernes sexuais que afloravam entre nós, sempre chegando juntos na elevação máxima do prazer. E adormecemos um no braço do outro quando o sol apontava por entre os prédios de Chicago, porém a nossa satisfação sexual estava longe de ser sanada.

Fomos obrigados a acordar no horário do almoço, para começarmos a executar o plano, e devido a isso Edward e eu tomamos banhos separados, já que se entrássemos juntos banheiro – como sempre fazíamos -, era certeza que não sairíamos de lá tão cedo. Assim que terminei o meu, Edward foi tomar o dele, enquanto me vestia em um lindo vestido preto e calçava maravilhosos scarpins pretos, ambos presentes de Edward, para como ele disse _"aguçar a imaginação do paspalho do Black"_.

Enquanto Edward se trocava, eu secava meus cabelos e me maquiava, e depois de alguns minutos ambos estávamos prontos. Como ainda estava cedo para o tal Jacob Black estar de volta do almoço, Edward e eu resolvemos parar em um restaurante italiano e almoçar. Apesar das nossas expectativas por conta do plano foi uma refeição extremamente romântica para nós dois, pois carinhos, um dando comida para o outro, eram obrigatórios sempre regados a muito vinho tinto, definitivamente era o aquecimento para o resto de nossos dias.

Terminamos o almoço com Edward me deixando em frente a um belíssimo prédio que era adornado por mármores brancos, ele desejou-me boa sorte, e com toda a coragem que possuo caminhei a passos decididos para a entrada do banco. Assim que adentrei aquele lugar imaculadamente limpo e extremamente claro fui até uma recepcionista que ficava em um balcão no centro próximo a entrada.

- Boa tarde. – a simpática moça, de olhos castanhos opacos e cabelos pretos, disse sorrindo. – Em que posso ajudá-la.

- Boa tarde – retribui seu gesto. -, eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Black, Jacob Black.

- E quem gostaria? – perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Isabella Swan – identifiquei. -, conversei com ele no telefone ontem. – disse com desdém a intrometida.

- Um momento. – ela pediu com desagrado, depois de uma troca rude de palavras, ela me disse para seguir por um corredor até os elevadores e ir ao sétimo andar. Fiz o que ela me disse e quando cheguei ao sétimo andar, um imponente homem, de pele avermelhada, belíssimos cabelos negros brilhantes e curtos, olhos pretos e abarrotado de músculos me recebeu. Se eu não tivesse um Edward me satisfazendo sexualmente com maestria, esse seria o tipo de homem que me interessaria.

- Isabella Swan? – o imponente homem disse meu nome com gracejo, somente sorri e concordei. – Jacob Black. – disse vindo pegar a minha mão com a sua extremamente quente, e depositou um beijo nela.

_Perfeito_, o panaca já estava na minha.

- Senhorita Swan, me acompanhe. – ele disse com demasiada reverência.

- Por favor, senhor Black me chame de Bella. – pedi com um quê de inocência misturado com sensualidade, notei ele dar um sorriso que mostrou todos os seus dentes brancos.

- Só se você me chamar de Jacob. – ele pediu com uma piscadela em minha direção, indicando uma cadeira para que eu sentasse.

Enquanto encenava o que Edward me pediu, sobre a segurança do meu dinheiro, que eu estava preocupada com medo que ele não rendesse, e etc, Jacob descaradamente dava em cima de mim, usando as cantadas mais ridículas que já ouvi, e olha que devido ao ramo que _trabalhei_ já ouvi muitas.

Assim que assinamos o contrato, e entreguei a ele o dinheiro, para enfim finalizar a transação, Jacob que ainda dava em cima de mim, tentou uma aproximação um tanto que ariscada, se não fosse pelo plano de duas uma ou eu deixaria ele me possuir ali em sua mesa, ou meteria um belo que um tapa em sua cara, e com toda a certeza a segunda venceria, porque o cara podia até ser bonito, mas não tinha pegada, pelo que aparentava.

Quando utilizei de toda a minha sensualidade para anotar o telefone dele em meu celular, o vi salivando em meu decote – realmente Edward tinha razão sobre o vestido -, e assim que o anotei, ele foi audacioso me pedindo o meu celular também e anotando no seu. Despedimos-nos com promessas de vermos em breve, tive que segurar uma gargalhada, já que ele não sabe o quanto em breve nos veríamos.

Assim que estava longe do alcance de suas mãos e de seus ouvidos, liguei para Edward, dizendo que já estava pronta para ele vir me buscar, e quando chegava a entrada do banco o vi em seu Volvo prata reluzente com seu magnífico sorriso torto no rosto. No momento que entrei em seu carro meus lábios capturaram os dele com uma fúria avassaladora, em um beijo sôfrego e abarrotado de luxúria, quando o ar ficou escasso passei a beijar seu pescoço, e ele tirando uma força hercúlea começou a dirigir.

Estava tão consumida pelo desejo que nem notei ele parando o carro em um beco deserto no centro da cidade e me puxando para o seu colo para sentir sua ereção em minha bunda. Com todo o desejo e fogo que tínhamos quando estávamos juntos, logo ele tirou meu vestido e rasgando minha calcinha de renda preta, e praticamente me jogando no banco de trás de seu Volvo. Rapidamente ele estava sem nenhuma peça de roupa e me penetrando com seu magnânimo membro me levando as mais altas esferas do prazer.

Depois desse momento de super impulso por conta da luxúria, ele vestiu suas roupas, enquanto eu colocava o meu vestido, para em seguida dirigir a toda velocidade a sua casa, e assim que passamos pela porta novamente ele arrancou meu vestido, me possuindo ali mesmo no hall de entrada.

Depois de mais uma tarde e uma noite debulhada no prazer que somente aquele homem era capaz de me proporcionar, dormimos esgotados, um ao lado do outro. Na manhã seguinte Edward necessitou da minha ajuda para que guardássemos as minhas jóias, já que assim que ele fizesse a limpa no banco do tal Black, iríamos embarcar para a Riviera Francesa. Assim que terminamos, levamos as caixas ao seu carro para depois irmos até o aeroporto, onde pelo que Edward me contou seu jatinho particular ficava em seu hangar também particular.

Ajudei a Edward a colocar as caixas com todos os nossos pertences no avião, e não fiquei nem um pouco impressionada ao ver todo o dinheiro que ele furtou ali. Apesar de ter várias caixas não demoramos muito no trabalho, e quando ele levava a última caixa de jóias para dentro do avião eu encarei toda aquela fortuna.

- E como ninguém adivinhou? – perguntei de repente, já que era impossível alguém não perceber que todo o dinheiro furtado dos bancos da cidade estava ali, em pelo aeroporto internacional de Chicago.

- Digamos que as pessoas não desconfiam do filho de um ex-diplomata americano. – o encarei assustada, mas ele limitou a dar de ombros. – Meus pais são falecidos, então não dou muito desgosto a eles. – completou para em seguida me beijar com sofreguidão.

Deixamos o aeroporto, assim que com a supervisão de Edward uma equipe abasteceu o jato enquanto ele discutia o plano de vôo com alguns responsáveis do aeroporto. Ele dirigiu até a sua casa, para que nos arrumássemos para o grande golpe, e assim foi, vesti uma roupa totalmente sedutora, uma saia lápis preta com cintura alta, e uma camisa branca com alguns botões abertos, revelando o sutiã de renda branco que eu usava. Edward ficou animado com a minha produção, e me afirmou que vinte minutos seria o tempo máximo que eu precisaria distrair Jacob Black assim que o mesmo abrisse o cofre.

Deixamos o apartamento, com ambos levando uma roupa em uma mala, para que colocássemos antes do vôo. Edward guiou seu Volvo prata até um estacionamento na região sul de Chicago, o olhei interrogativamente, ele notando meu olhar me respondeu.

- Você vai de Volvo, e eu de caminhão, nós encontramos no aeroporto. – me explicou me beijando amavelmente na boca. – Agora liga para o_paspalho_ e pareça desesperada.

- Com todo o prazer _meu_ Enigma. – sussurrei contra seus lábios, pegando o meu telefone e procurando na lista o número do trouxa. Com uma voz toda chorosa e desesperada, pedi a Jacob que me ajudasse, pois precisava retirar uma grande quantia de dinheiro, ele imediatamente me assegurou para ir ao banco.

Edward sorriu satisfeito com a minha performance, me beijando serenamente nos lábios, e saindo do Volvo e se dirigindo ao caminhão que na verdade era um carro forte, tive que soltar uma risada de incredulidade, era esse o truque para que ninguém o descobrisse, e ele definitivamente trabalhava sozinho, quer dizer a não ser para dois homens que chegaram quando eu estava saindo que pareciam serem surdos-mudos já que Edward usava a linguagem de sinais para se comunicar com os mesmos.

Novamente tive que tirar o chapéu para Edward, ele era um exímio assaltante de bancos. Que se preocupava com os mínimos detalhes. Dirigi seu Volvo calmamente pelas ruas de Chicago vestido a máscara de menina desesperada e desamparada para que Jacob caísse na armadilha que havíamos criado.

No momento que alcancei o hall de entrada do banco, ele veio correndo tentando me amparar, numa tentativa de acabar com meu choro, juro que se não fosse necessário me manter chorando eu riria da cara dele. Com toda a minha persuasão pedia a ele que me levasse até o cofre e quando o mesmo já estava aberto comecei a seduzi-lo, logo estava arrastando-o para sua sala, mas sem antes de ver Edward adentrando o banco, dando-me aquele seu sorriso torto envolvente.

Assim que entramos na sala de Jacob coloquei a minha bolsa estrategicamente próxima a porta, e o empurrei com toda a força que eu tinha para que ele deitasse no sofá, e comecei a desabotoar sua camisa, deslizando as minhas mãos por aquele peitoral definido, fazia tudo tão lentamente que percebia ele querendo que eu agilizasse o processo, porém não era essa a minha vontade. Para dar mais veracidade à encenação beijava todo o seu peitoral, suas mãos deslizavam pela minha cintura, quadril e parando em minha bunda e coxas que ele apertava.

Comecei a retirar a camisa que eu estava, ele arfou ao ver meu sutiã de renda branco, e quando – propositalmente – joguei minha camisa próxima a minha bolsa, senti suas mãos quentes indo em direção aos meus seios, e quando ele estava para retirar o meu sutiã meu celular começou a ecoar no ambiente. Afastei-me dele, e caminhei desesperadamente até meu celular, percebi que era Edward, era hora da última parte do plano.

- A-alô? – perguntei com uma voz tremida.

_- Minha rainha, pode deixar o paspalho aí na mão._ – sibilou com a voz divertida.

- Oh querido que bom que você está indo cedo para casa. – disse com a maior falsidade.

- _Queria era foder essa sua buceta antes de embarcarmos, você topa?_– perguntou com uma voz altamente sedutora.

- Claro meu amor – disse com carinho, fazendo Edward gargalhar do outro lado da linha. -, vou preparar o seu prato _preferido_.

- _Esse meu prato preferido é simplesmente delicioso._ – ele provocou.

- Eu sei que você gosta _amor_, por isso vou prepará-lo para você. – rebati com um toque de animação.

- _Te encontro daqui alguns minutos?_ – ele perguntou com malícia.

- Sim querido nós vemos daqui a pouco. – respondi com um sorriso nos lábios.

- _Perfeito._ – fez um silêncio no telefone, antes dele completar. – _Eu te amo, minha rainha._ – assim que ele proferiu as três palavras que eu tanto queria ouvir senti as minhas pernas ficarem fracas, e todo o amor que veio crescendo por esse homem na última semana me tomou completamente, e sem hesitar balbuciei.

- Eu também te amo. – o escutei dando uma risadinha de satisfação antes que eu desligasse o celular e encarasse um Jacob que me olhava transtornando, seus olhos giravam nas orbitas, ele parecia furioso, embaraçado com alguma coisa.

- Quem era? – perguntou com um fio de voz.

- Humm... – me fiz de embaraçada também antes de soltar a bomba. – Meu _noivo_.

- _Como_? – retrucou confuso.

- Noivo – disse dando de ombros e pegando a minha camisa para vesti-la. – Me desculpe por isso Jacob. – sibilei pegando a minha bolsa e o deixando atônico em meio a sua sala. Corri pelo corredor até os elevadores, abotoando com agilidade os botões de minha camisa, e assim que alcancei o hall de entrada, voltei a correr até o estacionamento que estava o carro de Edward.

Dirigi rápido até o aeroporto, e quando cheguei nesse rapidamente dei o nome de Edward para ter o acesso a seu hangar. Cheguei ao local à porta estava aberta, e devido a isso entrei com o Volvo, seguindo as instruções de Edward, que estava encostado em um Comaro preto com outras roupas, e com seu sorriso torto nos lábios.

Estacionei o Volvo ao lado do Comaro preto, Edward veio até a minha porta para me ajudar a descer do mesmo, me recebendo com um maravilhoso beijo. Apesar dos meus protestos ele se afastou de mim, retirando uma caixa de veludo vermelho da sua blusa.

- Seu mais novo colar de rubi, que pertenceu a Rainha Anna Bolena, presente do Rei Henrique VIII na época que ela era sua amante. – e quando ele abriu a caixa, meus olhos faiscaram ao ver o belíssimo colar de diamantes, incrustados com uma única – mas imensa – pedra de rubi. Toquei com reverência a pedra, ele sorriu torto para mim, antes de tirá-lo da caixa e trazê-lo ao meu pescoço, em seguida me beijando com toda a volúpia existente e me levando novamente para dentro do Volvo onde me possuiu com toda a paixão, desejo e amor que existia entre nós.

Depois que fomos consumidos pela o prazer que somente nós conseguíamos nos proporcionar, Edward me ajudou a vestir, e retirando o colar de meu pescoço, para novamente repousar em sua morada, seguimos para o avião, já que ambos os carros de Edward ficariam ali para uma futura visita nossa a cidade.

Assim que entramos no avião notei que Edward já havia organizado os novos sacos de dinheiro do furto dessa noite, mas o mais entranho é que como estava abarrotado de coisas o avião não tinha lugar para sentarmos.

- Aonde nós vamos sentados? – perguntei confusa.

- Na cabine do comandante. – ele respondeu suavemente.

- Mas cabemos os três lá? – perguntei ainda mais confusa.

- Cabe porque sou eu o piloto desse avião. – ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios e colocando o quepe de piloto na cabeça.

Realmente esse homem era uma perdição.

- _Mademoiselle_ – ele fez uma reverência. -, _je suis venu en France_?****** - ele pediu com seu francês perfeito.

- _Oui, mon amour_. – concordei, quando ele capturava meus lábios como os seus, para quando o ar faltou se afastou de mim, me guiando até a cabine do piloto.

Tomando sua postura de piloto, Edward posicionou o avião na pista de decolagem e em comunicação com a torre, executou a decolagem perfeitamente, o logo estava voando no mar negro do céu rumo a Europa. Eventualmente tivemos que parar em Nova Iorque para abastecer o jato, antes dele novamente alcançar o céu rumo à França. E quando o sol da manhã começou a apontar pelas nuvens do céu azul claro, sabia que estávamos próximos ao nosso destino, uma vez que Edward havia me dito que chegaríamos pela manhã.

E foi dessa maneira que Edward aterrissou seu avião em um pequeno aeroporto, onde tinha a nossa espera, em um novo hangar, um pequeno caminhão de mudança, e um Porsche preto. Rapidamente Edward com a minha ajuda, e a de um novo ajudante – surdo mudo -, colocamos toda a _nossa_ riqueza no caminhão, e depois Edward e o ajudante, foram nele, e eu os seguindo no Porsche até a nossa nova residência, que felizmente as fotos não faziam jus.

Descarregamos nossas coisas deixando-as de qualquer jeito no meio da sala, para em seguida o ajudante ir embora, e Edward me levar até a sacada onde havia um belíssimo futon marfim, e foi ali que nos amamos pela primeira vez em nossa nova casa.

- _Je t'aime_. – ele murmurou contra meus lábios, depois que chegamos a mais um ápice do prazer.

- _Je t'aime trop_. – repeti contra seus lábios também, utilizando das poucas aulas de francês que ele havia me dado, e assim que fiz a minha réplica ele me beijou novamente apaixonadamente, para em seguida nos deliciarmos no prazer que somente ambos conseguíamos proporcionar ao outro, para viver essa vida de _sexo sujo e muito rico._

.

.

*****FIM*****

.

.

**ÍNDICE**

_*__Edna "E" Moda:_ é a estilista da animação da Pixar "Os Incríveis". A personalidade non-sense de Edna e os óculos redondos são homenagem direta a Edith Head, a lendária figurinista de Hollywood, com algumas citações de Elsa Klensch e Anna Wintour.

_**__Wacker Drive, West Randolph Street, North Canal Street, West Fulton Street:_ são todas ruas da região central de Chicago, elas ficam próximas ao lago Michigan que corta a cidade.

_***__Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît suivez-moi:_ tradução – Senhorita, por favor, me acompanhe.

_****__Blue Necklace by Cartier:_ ele é famoso por ser estilo art décor em safira e diamante, foi criado por Cartier em 1936. www_**(ponto)**_deleusejewelers_**(ponto)**_com/DeleuseBlog/gallery/1/5_**(ponto)**_jpg

_*****__Bonnie e Clayde:_ filme norte americano de 1967, que conta de maneira romanceada a história real de Bonnie Parker e Clyde Barrow, um jovem casal de assaltantes de banco e assassinos que aterrorizaram os estados centrais dos Estados Unidos durante a Grande Depressão no país.

_******__Mademoiselle, je suis venu en France?:_ tradução – Senhorita, me acompanhe até a França?

_*******__Je t'aime, e Je t'aime trop:_ tradução – Eu te amo, e Eu te amo também.

_**N/A: **Amores da minha vida!_

_E aí o que acharam dessa one-shot?! Loucura, não é mesmo?! É eu sei... Somente uma imaginação perturbada como a minha para criar um Bella stripper e um Edward ladrão de bancos, que descobrem o amor da maneira mais digna – para eles, pelo menos. *huahuahua*_

_Eu sei que alguns ficaram surpresos com a linguagem que usei, já que pela primeira vez eu usei muito palavrão, porém foi necessário os usar para trazer mais emoção à história. *hihihi*_

_Essa fic eu me baseei na música **BEAUTIFUL, DIRTY, RICH** da Lady Gaga, quem quiser dar uma olhada no clipe aqui está o link: www**(ponto)**youtube**(ponto)**com/watch?v=UbEYJtt3YWQ é só substituir (ponto) pelo o símbolo._

_Agora, leu?! Gostou?! Odiou?! Comenta muito... Quem sabe eu não venha com uma versão do Edward?! *huahuahuahua*_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

**Faça um autora feliz, deixe uma review super animada!**


End file.
